


Kuroshituji Fic Preview

by Tien



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien/pseuds/Tien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place right after the events of Season Two of the anime. It will spoil the ending, if you have not watched it. This is a fic I've been writing that is sorta my version of "season three" or whatever. It will be Seb/Ciel later, but I'm time-skipping them. Um, so far it's about their lives in the demon world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroshituji Fic Preview

“From here on, as before, you only have one answer. You know it, don’t you?”

  
“Yes, my Lord.”

  
~ ~

  
And they jumped into the black abyss below.

  
“Se-Sebastian?”

  
“Yes young master?” Sebastian was sitting next to Ciel in another flowery field.

  
Ciel sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked over at Sebastian. “Where are we? Hell?”

  
“No, Young Master. We are still in the demon plane.” Sebastian replied calmly.

  
“Why? Sebastian I thought we were going to die.”

  
Sebastian stood up and patted off his coat. “Young Master, there is much you don’t know about being a demon. You may even enjoy it.”

  
Ciel looked into Sebastian’s crimson eyes, seeing his own red eye gaze back. ‘I’m not human anymore; I’m a demon like him.’ He mused. He stood as well and met Sebastian’s eyes steadily. “Then as my butler you need to teach me.”

  
“Yes, my Lord.” Sebastian motioned for Ciel to follow him. “This place exists in a parallel world. It can only be accessed by demons, and sometimes Reapers. It is a paradise for demons.” Ciel looked around. The dark sky melded into high mountains. Their surroundings were illuminated mysteriously with a light glow. He could hear the soft gurgle of a stream nearby. “Demons live amongst the other creatures of shadow. You remember Pluto right?” He nodded. “Well there are others similar to him living here.”

  
Ciel asked, “Wait, if Pluto was a demon hound then those bullets wouldn’t have killed him, right?”

  
“Ah, that would be a correct assumption, but I do not know for sure.” He flushed slightly, “Sorry, I was unable to gather more information. I was preoccupied with protecting your body and fighting Ash. A true Phantomhive butler would have been able to deduce his whereabouts and recover his master’s soul. I have failed you in that aspect.”

  
“You did your job. I couldn’t have cared less about the dog. Besides, it’s in the past now.” They came upon the stream; Ciel dipped his hands into the cool clean water. The liquid pooled in his palm, glistening. He brought it to his lips and drank deeply. Sebastian looked on with interest. “Nothing,” Ciel murmured to himself.

  
“Nothing?” Sebastian inquired.

  
“It tastes like nothing.”

  
Sebastian smiled briefly, “Well of course my Lord. It is water.”

  
Ciel glared at him, “I don’t need your sarcasm right now.”

  
His eyes softened. “I’m sorry.”

  
“Sebastian?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Will I ever be able to feel things again? To be able to taste, enjoy smells, you know-”

  
“Human senses?” Sebastian finished. Ciel nodded. “Well demons were created to eat human souls. So we know little about other tastes.” Ciel looked away. “But, I am proof that a demon can acquire the tastes for human foods.” Ciel turned to face him again, a hopeful look in his eyes; the first hopeful look since the incident with Ash. ‘A hopeful look suits him better.’ Sebastian smiled. “Ah, Young Master, do you remember the first year I was your butler?”

  
“Quite well.”

  
“You recall how many times I failed to prepare you your desserts?”

  
Ciel smiled recalling the moments, “too many to count.”

  
“Indeed. Every time you threw a cake at my face and told me it wasn’t satisfactory and to re-do it I was truly confused. I had no grasp of the taste of sugar; but how would you rate my sweets by the end?”

  
“They were the best. Everything you cooked was the best.”

  
Sebastian smiled. “See? I learned how to taste human food, after countless years of only eating souls. I’m sure you could do the same if you tried.” He paused. “However, it may be hard; because demons aren’t required to eat, we don’t have much human food.”

 

Ciel moved forward, following the river’s lazy bends and curves. Sebastian trailed behind him. Ciel thought about food. He thought about his new life. “Hey, Sebastian,” Ciel paused, “will I ever have to eat another’s soul?” He had been worried about the answer since he became a demon.

  
The question surprised Sebastian. He knew the topic would arise eventually but he never expected Ciel to ask it out right. “What brought this on?” he grinned, “timid?”

  
“I’m not afraid, its’ just…” he looked down. “If I am to be a demon then I should eat a proper demon’s diet.”

  
“Ah, unfortunately Young Master I do not believe we will be eating any souls in the near future.”

  
“And why not?” Ciel was surprised, “Demon’s need souls to live right?”

  
Sebastian removed his glove, exposing the covenant. Ceil couldn’t help but lift his eye patch to reveal his half. “When demons make a contract they cannot make another with someone else. I regret to admit that I made a similar deal with Claude over your soul. But it was not a contract like ours. It was merely an agreement between demons.”

  
Ciel looked at his butler in disbelief, “you made a contract with the enemy while still bound to me?!”

  
“Young Master, please understand, that it was not to betray you. You had lost your memories; you were not aware that your goal had been reached. I simply used Claude as a way to help you gain a new revenge. It was a selfish and very un-butler like thing to do. It will never happen again.” Ciel glared at Sebastian, trying to decide if his anger was worth showing. Sebastian continued on with his explanation. “You see, when we made the original pact, you were human. Even though you are now a demon, the contract still stands as if you were human. Now you are a demon, and you are also a holder of a contract. The contract’s terms are set; it can only be terminated if I eat your soul.”

  
“Meaning we are bound to each other forever and no one else.” Ciel concluded.

  
“If I may Young Master, it is almost like your human marriage.”

  
Ciel laughed at that. “Till death do us part. Although we can’t die, and I can’t just divorce you.”

  
“Yes it is a strange situation we find ourselves in.”

  
The day moved on, Sebastian explained the most important odds and ends of being a demon. “You can age, but it is at your own choice. Most demons prefer to stay around twenty. It is an age that is most appealing to humans. You already know that no wound may kill us, unless given by a death scythe or the sword Hannah carried. There are a few supernatural beings that may cause us harm, and in extreme cases result in death. We do not need to eat; our power comes from the contract or last soul we ate.”

  
After an hour long history lesson on the demon plane Ciel had enough. “Sebastian stop, my head feels like it’s going to burst!”

  
“Very well, we will continue tomorrow.”

  
“I didn’t know there was so much to learn.” Ciel sat down and ran a hand through his hair. “I always just thought demons were monsters whose only purpose was to corrupt humans and devour them. I never would have believed there were so many rules.”

  
“My Lord, you seem tired. Why not take a rest?”

  
“But you said demons don’t need sleep.”

  
Sebastian replied, “That is true; but you seem to need it more than an average demon. Young Master I do not lie like humans…” He had fallen silent. There was something about his Young Master’s situation that bothered the older demon deeply. ‘I do not know if I should tell him of my worries…’

  
“Sebastian,” Ciel looked up concerned. “What is it? There’s something bothering you. Out with it.”

“Yes. Well you see, in all my years of being alive, I’ve never seen a human re-born as a demon. I do not know what is normal about you Sir.” He added silently, ‘I am also concerned about your health.’

  
Ciel thought about that, ‘not normal? Wait, is Sebastian worried about me?’ Ciel briefly panicked not used to his servant showing concern. “Sebastian, clear away these roses, I do not like the thorns.” He had not meant to say this as coldly as he did. But it was too late.

  
Sebastian hesitated for a brief moment, let out a small sigh and said, “Yes my Lord.” He took a small knife swung it widely cutting all the rose sin the area neatly. He then gathered the stems and laid them to the side. ‘Has he not changed at all? Will he remain cold and distant?’

  
Ciel lay down and closed his eyes. ‘Why’d I act so coldly toward Sebastian? He’s done nothing but serve me faithfully. I shouldn’t behave like that.’ Ciel settled down into an uneasy sleep. His mind wandered while he slept. His dreams were plagued with thoughts of Sebastian leaving him, betraying him. ‘Why should I care?’ Dream Ciel thought. ‘It’s not like he can actually leave me.’ But the worry would not leave. He dreamt of his past, his mother, father, and his mansion. He dreamed of the happy days when he and Elizabeth would play in the courtyard. Suddenly the mansion turned to crimson blaze. The ashes fell like snow. Ciel’s eyes widened as his home burned. “Mother! Father!” he shouted. “Save them! Someone!”

  
“Yes my Lord.”

  
Ciel jerked awake. ‘A dream? I can’t believe I still have thoughts of that night.’ He looked around for Sebastian who anywhere to be seen. “Where did he go?” Fear gripped his heart. ‘Impossible, he couldn’t have…’ Ciel jumped up and ran to the river. He lifted up his patch and breathed a sigh of relief. The mark was still there. He thought for a moment that the contract had disappeared and Sebastian had left him. Ciel stood up. The world was very silent. He looked around for Sebastian who was still missing. His mind went back to his dreams, where Sebastian had left him alone. “Did, did he really leave?” ‘I know all I have to do is call him and he has to come. But…I don’t want to force him. If he really did leave, he must have had a reason.’ Ciel called out for his butler. He received no response. ‘He promised me…He promised me he would not leave me, so why?’ Ciel slumped down by the river, covering his face with his hands. His mind went to dark thoughts of being alone in demon world, and having to fend for himself and learn how to live as demon.

  
Further down the river Sebastian was having thoughts of his own. He sat staring at his hand. ‘This binds me to my master, to Ciel.’ He wished he could say that name out loud, like equals. ‘But that is impossible. I am bound to Cie- my Young Master for the rest of my life. I didn’t predict this outcome. I can’t say however if I’m happy about it. My goal was to eat his soul, and I’ll admit that I did grow quite fond of him. But…was it more than just fondness though? Was it more than how someone would look at food? I can’t help but be annoyed that the only one who didn’t get what they wanted was me. Even Alois got a happy ending.’ Sebastian sighed. “Young Master, why must you treat me as an object only?” Sebastian heard a far off cry. “Young Master is calling for me… He must be worried.” He hesitated before starting back. He looked at his reflection in the water; he could see his eyes were already growing weary. Ciel had not decreased his workload, nor had he noticed how Sebastian seemed hurt. Sebastian was glad however, that Ciel had taken an interest in demon culture. Sebastian was happy explaining to his master the ways of demons. He had the brief hope that his Young Master would change, but that last remark had shattered any of those thoughts. Slowly he proceeded back to his master.

  
Ciel was kneeling beside the river. “Sebastian…” he said softly.

  
Sebastian silently stood behind Ciel. “Were you concerned about me, Young Master?”

  
Ciel spun around, “Sebastian!” He slapped his face. “How DARE you worry me!”

  
“My apologies.” He said quietly.

  
“This is an order! Do NOT leave my side, ever.”

  
Ciel’s voice was cold and commanding. Sebastian stood staring at his master. ‘Will this be my fate? To be ordered by this selfish boy?’ he heard his name again. This time it was Sebastian to give the cold voice, “Yes my Lord.” His eyes looked dead. Ciel caught a glimpse of them before Sebastian turned his back and requested time alone. Ciel granted it, he watched Sebastian leave; and sit by the river’s edge, within eyesight. “Sebastian…” Ciel sat back down in the clearing. His mind could only think of his butler. ‘That wasn’t right. I shouldn’t force orders on him. We’re going to be stuck with each other forever.’ The severity of the situation dawned on him. ‘Forever…Sebastian is my servant for all eternity. All because of what I ordered.’ He focused on Sebastian. He seemed so proud to be a demon, now he has none of those pleasures left. ‘I can’t imagine what he must be feeling.’ The longer Ciel thought about Sebastian, the more memories he un-earthed. He recalled all the funny moments they had. The bitter moments, and the sad. He remembered the time he dressed as a girl to catch the Viscount. That short dance they shared. All the times where the first name he thought of or uttered when he was in trouble was Sebastian’s. It was always Sebastian. Ciel got up and walked over to his servant, and he sat down next to him. Ciel removed his eye patch.  
“Young Master?” Sebastian questioned.

  
“Sebastian,” Ceil said, “I have done something very terrible to you.” Sebastian looked down at Ciel, who now rested his head on Sebastian’s side. They sat like that for a long while.

  
Finally Ciel said, “Sebastian. You have done everything I’ve ever asked for three years. You earned your reward a hundred times over, but…but because of me you will never receive it. I robbed you not only of your prize, but of your pride as well. I am truly sorry for that.”

  
Sebastian nodded, but remained silent. ‘Is Young Master apologizing?’ He looked down at his small master. He could see the regret in his eyes; he heard the sincerity in his voice. ‘Maybe my fate isn’t as hopeless as I thought.’

  
“Sebastian?” Ciel asked, “You cared for more than just my soul didn’t you?”

  
Sebastian knew he could not lie. “Yes.”

  
“I always knew you did. At first it seemed as if you only wanted to eat me, but when I compare you to Claude, your true nature shows through. You’ve saved me countless times. The way you just followed me, the times you’ve helped me or teased me, your expressions. All of it.”

  
“Young Master, “Sebastian chose his words carefully. “At first I was only concerned about your soul and ways to make it taste the best. You are correct in noticing my actions, even Claude had picked up on how obsessed I was with you; but I do not know to what extent those feelings reach.”

  
“I see,” Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s arm. His eyes were no longer red, but back to his natural blue. His pupils remained slitted. “Do you hate me now?” Ciel was most afraid of this answer.

  
Sebastian looked down at Ciel. His emotions were confused. ‘I’ve never had to feel any of this before.’ “I do not know. I know I’m sad, and angry, but it was not all your fault. I am to blame as well. I am disappointed, but I do not hate you,”

  
Ciel nodded. “That’s good. Sebastian, I will try and cut back on the orders. You shouldn’t have to do everything for me.” Ciel continued to lean against Sebastian. He was surprisingly warm for being a demon.

  
Ciel yawned and Sebastian suggested he sleep for real. “Tomorrow I’ll find a more suitable place for you to sleep, so for now please make do.”

 

“This will do.” Ciel went back to the clearing in the field. “Sebastian, don’t leave my side this time.”

  
“Yes, I will not.” Sebastian watched as Ciel fell asleep. He lay down next to his master. He took off his coat and put it over Ciel. ‘I suppose a nap wouldn’t kill me.’ Despite his feelings being in turmoil, Sebastian fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

  
~ ~

  
“Se-Sebastian!” Ceil called to the sleeping butler. “Sebastian wake up!” Ciel’s normally calm voice was trembling.

  
‘Hmm? Young Master?’ Suddenly he was shook violently awake. “Young Master what?!”

  
“Sebastian! What is that?!”

  
Ciel pointed to a large grotesque reptilian monster. It had a long head, supported by a lengthy thick neck. It appeared to have long whip like tentacles coming from the neckline. It had long arms and legs with sharp claws at the end of its fingers and toes. It stood upright and had a powerful tail. The monster had salvia dripping off of rows of sharp teeth. “Ah, those would be our “pets” in this world.”

  
“P-Pet?!” Ciel got behind Sebastian.

  
“I admit they do leave much to be desired. They cannot compare to cats.”

  
“I don’t care what they compare to! Kill it!” Ciel clung to his back.

  
It was frothing at the mouth, the eyes were glazed over. “hmmm… I t does appear to be a bit odd.”

  
“Sebastian!”

  
The monster roared and charged them. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and leaped to the side. “Please stay here Young Master, this will be over shortly.” Sebastian stood up and faced the beast. It lunged again and snapped at the butlers arm. Sebastian pulled back, whipped out a set of knives; and threw them. Only half hit, but the ones that did penetrated deep into its flesh. The monster roared in agony and thrashed blindly.

  
Ciel watched the scene unfold before him. He had seen Sebastian fight many times before, but not like this. He realized just how much of a monster Sebastian could be as well. He heard Sebastian mutter something distasteful and pull off his gloves, exposing sharp claws. He jumped on its back and raked his nails down the monster’s side. The beast reached around and grabbed Sebastian in its jaws.

  
“Sebastian!” Ciel shouted.

  
Thinking fast Sebastian jammed his hand through the monster’s eye. He felt the jaws clamp tight and teeth dig into his chest before releasing him. Sebastian hit the ground and rolled to the side, out of harm’s way. The butler put a hand to his chest, feeling the warm blood flow through his fingers.  
Ciel ran up and kneeled next to Sebastian, “Are you ok?”

“I’ll live.” He stood up, “More importantly you should step back.” He winced and pushed Ciel back. “It is not yet safe-” Suddenly Sebastian disappeared from sight. Taking advantage of his lax guard the monster had slammed its tail into Sebastian’s side, throwing him away from Ciel. Sebastian lay unmoving by the river. The monster turned its attention to Ciel.

  
Ciel backed away slowly; “Sebastian…” the monster drew closer, “Sebastian.” He called more urgently; there was still no movement from the butler. “Sebastian!” The reptilian beast snarled and turned its head to view Ciel through its good eye. Saliva dripped from its mouth. Ciel looked for something to defend himself with. He found one of Sebastian’s dropped silverware. He attempted to hold it without fear. As the monster came closer, Ciel stood his ground. His hands were shaking, and he tried to steady them. He noticed the dark nails on his fingers, “That’s right, I’m not human. I’m not as weak as before.” He found confidence rising as his pulse quickened. Ciel gripped the small knife and glared at the beast. Before the monster could react Ciel ran forward and jammed the knife into the monster’s leg. He twisted it and pulled it out, but before he could stab again a clawed foot kicked him hard in the chest. Ciel fell and the wind was knocked out of him.

  
His eyes came into focus and he found himself staring into the eye of the creature. It opened its jaws revealing a long tongue and rows of sharp teeth; its breath was hot and sticky, and it smelled like rotting flesh. Ciel scrambled to get up but was flung to the side before he could stand. He watched as the monster ran over to him. He was batted and flung much like a cat playing with a mouse. Ciel was covered in small cuts from sliding through all the roses. Finally he caught a break and was able to stand; the monster hadn’t pursued him and was instead preoccupied with something else, Sebastian’s body. He was still lying face down by the river. Ciel was concerned about the fact that Sebastian had not moved or come to his aid. “Sebastian!” Ciel called one more time. ‘Could he be dead?’ fear welled up inside him. Ignoring the pain from his battered body he bolted and ran towards Sebastian. He got there before the monster and kneeled by his side. “Sebastian, Sebastian wake up, please.” Ciel rolled him over. “Sebastian!” The monster darted forward. Ciel was thrown from the butler’s side. As he hit the ground Ciel realized something else, “I’m useless.” ‘Even though I’m a demon I’m still weak.’ He watched the monster toss Sebastian around like a ragdoll. Ciel got to his feet again and stumbled forward. “I’m useless. I’m useless Sebastian! Sebastian!” Alarmed by Ciel’s shouting the monster swung around and faced Ciel. Ciel’s eyes widened when he saw Sebastian limp in the monster’s grasp. Anger and fear consumed him; he growled low and ran towards the creature. He was met with Sebastian’s body; the beast had thrown it at him. Ciel crashed to the ground and Sebastian was on top of him. “Sebastian?” he asked one more time. He could feel the warm wetness of his blood seep into his clothing, but he could also feel him breathing. He gently rolled Sebastian off of him. “I may be a weak, useless brat but you promised you’d never leave my side.” His eyes glowed red, “Sebastian, I’ll try my best to protect you, so don’t die on me, that’s an order.” Ciel didn’t know if orders were any good if the demon was not awake but he didn’t care. He stood in front of the butler and stretched his arms out.

  
The monster lashed out at Ciel with whip-like tentacles. Each one cut deeper and deeper into Ciel, but he refused to move. He fell to one knee, but pushed himself back up. “You cannot have Sebastian. He’s MINE.” He growled. The monster may have found this amusing, such a small piece of prey putting up so much resistance. It simply reached Ciel and knocked him out of the way. Ciel could see the monster approaching Sebastian through the flowers; see it step on him, drool on him. He watched as its mouth neared the butler’s head. “No!” Ciel screamed. Using all his strength to pick himself back up, he charged the monster again. Rage filled inside him and he jumped at its throat, he could feel warm blood as he jammed his hand through its flesh. The monster staggered but remained upright. Blue blood gushed out of the wound but Ciel never let go. His other hand clawed desperately at its neck trying to find a hand hold. The skin became slippery and Ciel was shaken off. Blood still pouring from the hold the monster stood over Ciel. It was evident that it wasn’t playing anymore. But Ciel wasn’t either. He lifted himself up and ran underneath the monster he ran his hand down the length of the belly, finding the skin soft and easy to cut. A sharp pain erupted from his side. The monster had hit the small demon with his tail. Ciel rolled and nimbly landed on his feet ready to charge again. Ciel could smell blood all around him, he felt himself become more alert, more accustom to his body. Looking at his hands; he noticed long obsidian claws replaced his normal nails. He had never felt more alive. The beast roared and charged the boy. Ciel growled again, surprised by his own voice, it was feral and sounded nothing like a human. His new found strength allowed him to scale the monster; running across its back slashing at its neck. The tentacles grabbed Ciel and held him firmly. Ciel bit down on the appendages, grimacing as the warm blood entered his mouth. Screeching the reptile threw Ciel to the ground. Ciel felt himself get picked up once more and tossed across the field. In a split second claws found their way into the boy’s body. Ciel screamed in pain, desperately trying to escape the monster’s grasp. He felt the blood leak from his body, as the monster continued to swipe at Ciel and toss him in the air. Ciel fell hard, hitting the ground briefly losing sight. There was another brief pause in the action. Ciel was too exhausted to move, as the monster raised a clawed hand and moved in for the kill; he closed his eyes and waited for pain to come. Pain that never came. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian standing over him.

  
“You will NOT lay another hand on my Young Master.” Sebastian’s low growl sounded more inhuman than Ciel’s. His eyes were glowing crimson and seemed different, monstrous. He had grabbed the arm of the monster before it could come down on Ciel. Sebastian twisted it till it snapped. The monster screeched in agony but Sebastian didn’t let go. A grin spread across his face revealing sharp teeth. “You are going die.” He pulled the monster down and ripped out its throat with sharp claws. He threw a chunk of flesh to side and continued slashing at the beast. The monster tried to combat Sebastian but it found its efforts futile. Sebastian tore at the creature from all sides, running underneath it, behind it and under it. He had a crazed look in eyes that was hard to imagine. Ciel had always seen Sebastian fight respectably; this demon was nothing like the one Ciel new. It scared Ciel. He couldn’t decide which was more terrifying, the monster that almost killed him, or the one that was saving him.

  
“Sebastian!” Ciel called, trying to get his attention.

  
Sebastian paid him no mind. His smile widened, his mouth now dripping with blue blood. Sebastian’s assault on the beast was horrendous. He leaped up to its face and gouged out the other eye, laughing as he threw it aside. So much blood was pouring from the beast that Ciel found it amazing it was standing. The ground was soaked, blue coving the white roses. Still Sebastian relentlessly attacked. In a final effort, the monster swung blindly with its one good arm and hit Sebastian in the chest. Red sprayed from the wound.

  
The monster cried out one more time and fell to the ground; Sebastian was quick to get on top of it. He ripped large pieces of flesh from its body; the crazed look never leaving his face. Ciel was horrified but watched the scene unfold. Eventually Sebastian backed away from the corpse and fell to the ground. Ciel was cautious but ran to his side.  
“Se-Sebastian?” Ciel asked, standing a few feet from the butler. “Sebastian? Are you back?” Sebastian was silent. He took a few hesitant steps forward. It was like approaching a wild animal. “Sebastian?”

  
This time the butler responded, “Young Master…”

  
He was covered in blood, some his, most was the monsters. His eyes were still glowing deep crimson but he looked normal. “Sebastian, are you alright?”

  
“Young Master…” Sebastian seemed to be in a trance.

  
“Say something other than that.” Ciel flinched as Sebastian reached out a bloody, clawed hand, but allowed him to grab his shoulder.

  
“I’m so glad you’re alive.”

  
Ciel pulled Sebastian into an embrace. “Sebastian!” He held the demon close. “I was so scared. I thought you were gone. I-I thought you wouldn’t come back to me. You acted like you were possessed.” The small demon buried his face into Sebastian’s chest. “Don’t ever do that again, please. I-I don’t ever want to see you lose yourself. I don’t want to be afraid of you.” He paused, “I also don’t want…I don’t to wonder if you’re dead, I don’t know what I’d do if you, if you ever died. I was so scared, you have no idea, please Sebastian…”

  
Sebastian’s eye’s widened when he heard Ciel sniff. “Young Master, are you…?”

  
“Shut up,” Ciel said as he shoved his face deeper into Sebastian chest, “That’s an order.”

 

“Yes my lord.” Sebastian smiled and simply wrapped his arms around the boy.

 


End file.
